lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Know Before You Go To Spain
Your study abroad experience doesn’t start when you step foot off the plane in Santiago de Compostela. It starts now. Read below for some of the most common questions students have regarding pre-departure preparations. WHEN DOES THE PROGRAM BEGIN AND END? The Spain program is sponsored during the Spring term. It typically begins in the middle of January and ends in the middle of May. Do I need a passport and A Visa? Yes, you need both. You will probably want to apply for a passport sometime in August if you are studying abroad in the spring. Since the visa is a document that is stuck in the inside of your passport, you will need your passport in order to apply for your visa. HOW DO I GET MY STUDENT VISA? You will have to be diligent and organized when making arrangements to obtain your student visa. Even though you cannot submit an application for your visa more than 90 days in advance nor less than 4 weeks before the date of departure, it is extremely important that you set up your appointment in September or October. Most of you will obtain your visa at the Spanish Consulate in Chicago, which is open Monday-Friday from 9:00 AM–2:00 PM. During the months of June, July and August and October, November and December, student visa applications are accepted by appointment only. Make your appointments by e-mail (conspainchicago@sbcglobal.net) ''and give your full name and telephone number. Unfortunately, the visa application process is often very meticulous and time-consuming. The Chicago Consulate General of Spain requires you to apply for and pick up your student visas in person or have a notarized representative personally bring in your application. For the most up-to-date information on business hours and required documents, call the Consulate General of Spain in Chicago or visit http://www.consulate-spain-chicago.com/. The Consulate may change its requirements at any time, so it is always best to go directly to the Consulate website. '''HOW DO I KNOW WHICH CONSULATE TO GO TO?' You can either apply for your visa at the consulate with jurisdiction over your state of permanent residence or at the consulate with jurisdiction over the state where you are attending school. The Consulate General in Chicago has jurisdiction over the following states: Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, Ohio, South Dakota and Wisconsin. The following are the locations of other Spanish Consulates in the United States: Boston, Los Angeles, New Orleans, Miami, New York, San Francisco, San Juan, Houston, Washington, D.C. Check online to determine the location of the Consulate General of Spain for your jurisdiciton. WHAT DO I NEED TO TAKE WITH ME TO THE CONSULATE TO OBTAIN MY VISA? To apply for a student visa, it is very important that you provide the Consulate office with ALL of the following original '''documents: 1. '''Schengen Visa Application Form, plus ('''US Citizens: 1 PHOTOCOPY; Non-US Citizens: 3 PHOTOCOPIES). Before being copied, the form must be '''signed and filled out in print. Illegible or incomplete forms cannot be accepted. Information on date of arrival '''and departure''' from Spain in #30 and #31 are essential. 2. US citizens: Original''' Passport''' signed by the bearer and still valid for at least 1 more year from the date of application, with at least one blank page to affix the visa. Non-US citizens:' '''Foreign' Passport signed by the bearer and still valid for at least 1 more year from the date of application, with at least one blank page to affix the visa, plus “Alien Registration Card” or a U.S. Visa with I-20 / IAP-66. 3. Photocopy of '''ONE of the following: U.S. Driver’s License, U.S. State ID Card, or Voter’s Registration Card' '''indicating your residence in the district served by the consulate. 4. '''Recent standard passport-size photographs: '''US citizens: '''2 '''photos; Non-US citizens:' 4 photos. '''Glue '''one photograph to each visa form. 5. '''Proof of admission to Spanish Academic Center as a full-time student, from the Spanish Center or U.S program, indicating whether or not the Center is registered with the Ministry of Education and, if so, the registration number. (Provided by CEL.) 6. Proof of financial means for the period of stay in Spain, at a minimum rate of $350.00 per month. Proof could be: *Letter from the Institution organizing the studies stating educational and living expenses have been paid for in advance (provided by CEL), or *Notarized letter of parents/custodians, assuming financial responsibility while student is in Spain, or *Current statement of student’s bank account. 7. Proof of Medical/Accidental Insurance with international coverage, for the intended period of stay in Spain. 8. Medical Statement '''(only if your stay is more than 6 months): a doctor’s recent statement (issued within 3 months from the application date), on doctor's or medical center's letterhead, indicating that the student has been examined and found in good physical and mental health to travel and study abroad. 9. '''Non-refundable visa processing fee. Money Order only, payable to the Consulate General of Spain (exact change). Personal checks and cash cannot be accepted. 'US citizens: '$100.00. Non-US citizens: $79.20. ''' 10. If period of study in Spain is longer than 6 months',' Certificate (s) by Police authorities''' of country (ies)' '''where applicant resided during the last five years, as to the '''absence of police record'. If the country is not the U.S., the certificate must be legalized by the Spanish Consulate in that country. You will be issued a 90 day visa with one entry, and once in Spain, you will have to request –within a month upon arrival– from the Spanish Police, an authorization to extend your stay until completion of studies, and the pertinent ID card. If the period of study is less than 6 months, no Police Certificate is needed. The visa will be issued for 6 months with multiple entries and will allow the student to stay in Spain for the duration of study up to 6 months. If granted, your visa will be valid for the time you requested provided it is less than 180 days. The authorized stay allowed is printed in the Visa (del…, al…). The term 90 days of duration of stay also printed is not applicable. If you need to stay in Spain more than 180 days, you will have to request an authorization of stay to extend your residence until completion of studies from the Spanish police. How do I fill out this confusing Schengen Visa application form? We will be filling out the application together during one of the orientation sessions or pre-departure classes. What should I pack to prepare for the weather in Santiago? http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=30421104&id=66000937Located near the coast, Santiago de Compostela can be cold, damp, and windy, with periodic bouts of sunshine throughout the day. Spring is usually very rainy, but this varies year to year and it may be quite sunny and hot by the time you leave in May. The weather is very unpredictable, so you’ll want to buy a sturdy (make sure it’s sturdy) umbrella when you get there and carry it with you even on days that dawn sunny. Due to the type of construction and the absence of central heating systems in many of the buildings, it is often colder indoors than outdoors in all areas of Spain. By American standards, it is always cold in the houses. Do as the Spaniards do; dress in layers and do not walk around barefoot in the home! The practice is not only frowned upon by Spaniards, but homes in Spain are not carpeted. The custom is to wear felt slippers. Several years ago Spaniards dressed very conservatively and more formally than Americans, but now it is common to see male students in street shoes and female students in bright colors and jeans. In fact, jeans are probably the most typical article of clothing, with the possible exception of high-heeled shoes. While casual clothes are acceptable nowadays, sweatpants and hooded sweatshirts are not common, and athletic clothes and tennis shoes are still not typically worn in Spain except when working out. Women concerned about style may want to pack some dresses, skirts, and heels. Do I need to make my own flight arrangements? The CEL will inform you of the date and time you need to arrive in Santiago de Compostela, but you are responsible for booking your own flight. This allows students to find and purchase tickets at lower fares, use frequent flier miles, and not be locked into a higher group rate. You will be picked up as a group by Cursos Internacionales staff from the Santiago de Compostela airport.